Through the Glass
by BeautifullyChaotic49
Summary: "The shape of happiness might resemble glass. Even though you don't usually notice it, it's still definitely there. You merely have to change your point of view slightly..." In a desolate world where Elevens are enslaved and worked till death, can Suzaku shifting his point of view really allow him to glimpse at happiness? It can, if the new viewpoint includes Lelouch.


**Prologue: Tell Me Everything that Happened**

* * *

It was dark. There were no windows in this room. He couldn't see his knees even as he rested his chin on them. It was cramped and he had to keep his legs pressed against his chest. It hurt to sit in this position for a long time, but he had no space to stretch out his legs. It was either stand or curl up like this.

Solitary confinement. That was where Suzaku currently found himself. It was where they put bad kids as punishment. Punishment that may or may not have been deserved, but it didn't matter to Suzaku. In his case, it was his fault. It was his fault he was in this room. It was his fault that he was in a place like this at all.

Suzaku doesn't know how long he has been in there. It was impossible to tell time. The only thing he could do was close his eyes and let his mind wander. Let his mind take him to a time where the sun shone brightly and the heat warmed his cheeks. To when he would lie in the grass and feel it lightly tickle his skin. To when he could stretch out his legs, wiggling his toes as he enjoyed the breeze that made his brown curls lightly brush over his forehead.

That was the time before the Japan he loved so much turned into hell.

Britannia would spare no one in their quest to obtain Sakuradite. Sakuradite's superconductive and radioactive properties made it valuable and necessary in the production of weapons, most specifically for Knightmare Frames and nuclear bombs. As a super conductor of high temperatures, Sakuradite is used to conserve energy in seventh generation Knightmares and other high energy systems.

Sakuradite was power. Britannia wanted power and that's what brought the empire to conquer Japan.

They built factories in record time. In a year since Japan's fall to the Britannian Empire, factories could be found in key places throughout Japan. Factories were built along rivers in order to harness water power. Unfortunately, this meant that some of these were built in remote areas, causing a lack of workers. This wasn't a problem for Britannia though. They used the Japanese, young and old. They were a source of cheap labor and Britannia had no reserves for them. After all, they were just Elevens.

Some factories were only for the mining of Sakuradite while others were for the mass production of weapons. There were a few factories, however, that were much bigger than the rest. The factory at Mount Fuji did both of those functions, it mined Sakuradite and built Knightmare Frame parts.

Suzaku though that working for one of the bigger companies would be better, but he should have known better.

Suzaku suddenly felt himself being yanked up by his hair, immediately waking him from his sleep. Yelping, Suzaku grabbed hold of the hand tangled in his curls and tried to pull himself up in an attempt to ease the pain. He was lifted unto his feet and then a little higher, till he could barely reach the floor as he was practically carried out of the room. Suzaku glared up at the man, realizing that the man was standing up straight and not caring that Suzaku was too short to properly stand on the ground.

"The next time you want to be rebellious and abandon your position on the assembly line, I'll leave you in that room for two days without food," the man said as he finally released his hold on Suzaku's hair, only to shove the boy forward. "Now get back to work, brat!"

Suzaku should have known better. It was his fault that he was in a place like this at all. But then again, he did deserve this, didn't he? He did. Suzaku did.

~ 0 ~

* * *

So, this is the prologue for my new story. What do you guys think? I think it might be a little sad and dark…I know that I haven't updated _Rumor Has It_ but I have been doing some writing for it. Here's the thing: I've been writing out the ending. I have a pretty good idea of how it's going to end BUT, if you guys don't want it to end so soon, I'd be happy to write chapters on rumors you guys come up with. So, are there any whacky, interesting rumors or ideas that you guys want to put Suzaku and Lelouch through? If I get slapped in the face with inspiration for RHI again, then rest assured that I'll do my best to have the next chapter up as soon as I can!

P.S : I recently changed by username from "Yuzuki_Inohara" to "BeautifullyChaotic49" ~ Sorry for any confusion I may have caused!


End file.
